The Drive
by Shaan Majumjum
Summary: Bond is back in action!
1. The Drive

The Drive

Whites Estate

To be a double O you have to have to have perseverance and guts. That's why many people don't become an agent. Guts. One simple word that tells you that someone can do the impossible! Bond, James Bond.

Holding his Sniper Rifle, James took a shot. Right at 's leg. He screamed. Bond ran to White and threw him into they Aston Martin. Security came from everywhere. James held a gun at White's head. The guards made a circle around White. Bond walked with White to the car. He drove off. Four cars followed.

Bond drove out through the grass and back onto the road with life-threatening company. On the highway lied the 4 cars. At once, all the men took out M2 machine guns. Luckily the windows were bullet-proof. A bull-dozer was driving by horizontally. Bond drove at 220 miles per hour. Two cars made it through. The 3rd car tried to drift right to not hit the bull-dozer but had very little time to execute the plan. Flames burst out behind them. More gun fire. Police came behind the second car. The 2nd car aimed the M2 machine gun at the police. Another explosion. James had a hard left ahead of him. He made a perfect drift, so did the other car. Another hard right came ahead of him. Another drift. The other car aimed the M2 right a James' temple. Gun shot. Unfortunately for the men of White, it took a lot more gunfire than that to kill him. James pulled out his P-99 Pistol and fired right at the drivers head. The car drove right through the railing and down a cliff about 100 yards from the ground.

Bond drove to Vienna, Italy and into a small size doorway, MI-6 headquarters.


	2. White's Escape

Interrogation

Sienna, Italy

"Hello White." Bond drags White to a room. "Hello Bond." Bond walks to the back of the room with a smile on his face. M walks in the room with a frown.

"Are you going to tell us who you work for" M says in a regular tone

"I was very interested in meeting you, Vesper told me all about you. You know the real shame, if she hadn't killed herself, we would have had you to. I think you would have done anything for her" White says towards Bond.

"You know that your in prison and god knows where you'll be tomorrow. You will eventually tell us everything you know about the people you work with. And the longer it takes, the more painful it will be" M yells.

"Then the first thing you should know about us is that we have people everywhere. Am I right Mitchell."

Mitchell shoots his pistol. Bond chases after him. Mitchell runs to the basement (sewer). Bond chases Mitchell in the pipes. "Bond is not allowed to follow, kill him" Mitchell yells. 1 man came out with a GF18 submachine pistol. He punches him in the face and jabs him on his chin. Bond picks up his submachine pistol and runs. He falls in a pit and into another sewer pipe. "Over here, watch that gate Bond's right behind it!" Mitchell roars. Bond turns right instead of shooting the gate down. "He found his way in" someone yells. Bond shoots 5 men while running towards Mitchell. Another 8 men come into place in various spots taking cover from gun fire. Bond shoots a pipe on his right hand side. Flames appear. He shoots again on the left hand side. Flames cover the whole underground area. Mitchell climbs a ladder to come back to regular ground. Bond comes a few seconds later. "Damn-it" Mitchell yells to himself.

"This is leaper one, I am heading on foot to second lead pick up. Delta team report!" Mitchell says in a hurry. "This is the delta team, I have eyes on all sides." Bond climbs up the ladder. Mitchell runs past the market square and into an apartment building. 6 men take cover behind grocery boxes. Gun fire. Bond takes out his submachine pistol and fires blindly. 2 men down. Another man shoots after reloading right at Bond's leg. Bond throws a smoke grenade. All men lay on the floor coughing their way to death. Bond runs through the market square and into the apartment. He runs upstairs. He sees Mitchell jumping from different apartments. Bond jumps to they other apartment but slips and jumps to the apartments on the other side of the road. He rolls around and reloads his submachine pistol. Mitchell runs to a bell tower straight ahead. Bond jumps to another apartment but lands on a bus. The bus makes an emergency brake and throws him to the floor. He runs toward the bell tower but unfortunately Mitchell makes it there first. "Tanner, track where Mitchell is going!" Bond runs to the bell tower holding his gun up. He climbs up the stairs and looks through the open window thinking that Mitchell was there. Mitchell pointed a gun at the back of Bond's head. He turns around and punches his hand. Right when Mitchell gets up Bond pulls out his gun and fires.


	3. Bregenz Opera House

Bregenz Opera House

"Bond, you had to kill Mitchell, you could have brought him in so we could have actually learned something!"

"Do we still have White?"

"He escaped, so now were back to where we started. What do we know about Mitchell?"

"He was paid through a Haitian bank account, funded by a business man named Dominic Green.."

"Wait a second, we've just found Dominic Green. He's filed flight plans for Bregenz, Austria."

"Stay with him Bond, I want you on Green."

"Tanner, he's at the Bregenz Opera House."

"Do you think he justs likes opera?"

"Well he chose the wrong night, their closed."

Bond was hiding under the stage. There were many security cameras ahead of him. He slowly went to the power switch and pulled it down. All the security cameras in the basement turned off. Bond slowly walked up a staircase which led to the ground floor. A security guard held a V TAK sniper with a scope. Bond slowly walked behind him and choked him. He suffocated without making any noise. Bond pulled out his P-99 Pistol and put a silencer on it. Now Bond knew where he was, Backstage. Bond kept walking straight and climbed up a ladder. He was still back stage but 1 level higher. Another man with a sniper was walking around. Bond fired. No sound, just death. Bond picked up his sniper. He looked through the scope and saw Dominic Green talking to clients of his. Bond put away the sniper and took out his phone. He took 4 pictures of Green and sent them to M. Bond took another look at the pictures and saw White. He aimed the sniper right at White's leg. Gun shot. Bullet proof window! At least a dozen men looked at Bond and then took out their snipers. Bond had no chance. The whole stage was coming down. Bond jumps onto another ladder to save his precious life. He was finally got his grip. He climbed down the ladder and walked towards the dock. 3 cars drove off.


	4. Sink Hole

Sink Hole

Oruro, Bolivia

"Bond, where are you!"

"Did you get my pictures?"

"I need you to come in and debrief."

"I don't have time."

"Bond, you killed a member of special branch. All you need to know is that he is the prime ministers closest advisors! Which makes him one of the most powerful men in England. You must come in."

"Not yet Green's in his meeting."

"I insist you come in!"

"I'll call you back."

"We've managed to track him. He's on a plane with Camille Rivera."

"Send someone after him!"

"Someone already is. Green's men."

"Can he survive?"

"They'll have to bail out, their planes not going to last much longer. Their, they've jumped. Dropping fast. They've just connected in mid air. 5,000 feet. They deployed. They slowed down. Now we've just got to find them before Green does."

Bond and Camille finally made it to ground but in a sink hole. 3 helicopters came in the hole. Elite guards jumped from the helicopter and aimed their guns at Camille. She put her hands up. Bond hid behind a rock. 2 men aimed at Camille and the other 2 looked for Bond. One elite guard walked past Bond without even noticing. Bond choked him and took his grenades and his FN SCAR 16-S machine gun. Bond slowly threw the grenade behind the men. Explosion. The 2 men coughed and coughed. Bond shot the both of them. The other elite guard looking for bond aimed a pistol at the back of James' head. Bond ducked and punched the elite guard under his heart. He fell down, vomiting blood. Bond picked up the elite guards ammunition and ran. The 3 helicopters stayed in air waiting for something to happen. Luckily Bond was prepared. He aimed his gun right at the pilot of the helicopter. Missed. The helicopters turned around and aimed their turret right at the rock Bond was hiding behind. All the helicopters shot. Bond sprinted. Men from the helicopter came down on ropes. Elite guards were searching. Bond shot the helicopters with all his ammunition. 1 helicopter came down, 2 to go. He ran towards the helicopter hoping the turret was still working. It looked like it would still work but 3 elite guards surrounded it. The 3 elite guards saw him. "Damn-it!" Gun fire. He threw a smoke grenade. Everybody started coughing. He shot his P-99 Pistol. 3 bullets, 3 dead. He ran to the turret and started firing at the other 2 helicopters. Another came down in flames. One more to go. A sniper on the other helicopter fired right at Bond's thigh. "Damn-it!" He shot his turret again but aimed right at the snipers temple. Only the co-pilot and the pilot were left. He shot the windows and finally the copter came down. Camille decided to sit down and wait for Bond to do his work. So the both of them were safe.


End file.
